


Пески Серконоса

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dishonored AU, M/M, Magic, super powers, Дизонорд АУ, магия, суперсилы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: ― Зачем тебе руна?― Деньги. А тебе?― Подпитать магию. Как думаешь, кому из нас она нужнее?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 19





	Пески Серконоса

Ветер с востока незаметно усиливался, трепал запыленные флаги, раскачивал тяжелые вывески и хлопал оконными ставнями. Куроо намотал на лицо шарф, закрывая рот и нос от песка, и ушел в тень ближайшего здания. Хоть день был солнечный, лучи едва ли могли пробиться сквозь толщу витавшей в воздухе пыли и принесенного от шахт смога. Желтый диск висел в небе высоко, и Куроо уже пожалел, что покинул удушливую жару нижних районов Карнаки.

Немногочисленные жители спешили укрыться в домах, половина которых была в удручающем состоянии. Куроо сместился за колонну, скрываясь от глаз парочки cмотрителей. Хоть ничего привлекающего внимание он не делал, не хотелось даже случайно спровоцировать этих помешанных псов Аббатства.

Едва смотрители ушли, Куроо стал у стены и обвел взглядом уже пустую площадь перед заброшенным особняком. Кажется, его кто-то выкупил после смерти бывшего владельца-барона, но так никогда и не занимался ремонтом, позволяя дому медленно рассыпаться и тонуть в пыли.

Убедившись, что cмотрителей поблизости больше нет, Куроо пересек площадь и нырнул в арку, за которой оказался небольшой усыпанный песком холл. Ноги тут же увязли, песчинки попали в ботинки, но дискомфорт был последним, что беспокоило Куроо. Тяжелые двери на противоположной стороне комнаты вели к особняку, вот только при всем желании Куроо не смог бы их открыть. Разве что задержится здесь на день-другой с лопатой.

Столько песка нанесло из проломленной справа стены, часть потолка обрушилась, обломки, видимо, валялись где-то под этой горой. Но эта песчаная дюна подсказала Куроо о другом способе попасть в особняк, минуя завал.

Увязая в песке и соскальзывая, он стал взбираться к провалу в потолке, а там, уцепившись пальцами в сухие неровно поломанные доски, подтянулся и забрался на второй этаж. Дерево неуверенно заскрипело под весом его тела, и Куроо пришлось ступать особенно осторожно, чтобы не обвалить пол. Ветер гулял по всему второму этажу, перекатывал комья пыли и случайно залетевшие листья деревьев. Если здесь когда-то и была мебель, то ее давно растащили мародеры. С другой стороны в провале в стене виднелась вереница ветряных мельниц.

В оставшейся части комнаты, там, где внизу были двери к особняку, зияли темными дырами два оконных проема. Один совсем безнадежный, заколоченный досками за которыми стояло чудом уцелевшее толстое стекло. Такое на Серконосе отродясь не изготавливали. Может, все же выкупивший особняк человек пытался что-то сделать для этого красивого здания. А может просто хотел уберечь остатки дома от мародеров. Стекло во втором окне было разбито, а створки сломаны. Неуверенно прибитая доска раскачивалась от сильных порывов ветра, и Куроо, сдвинув ее в сторону, попробовал толкнуть раму. Створка поддалась с трудом, но кажется, при большом желании, в проделанный проем можно было протиснуться.

Куроо сдвинул доску дальше и ухватился за края, стараясь не порезаться о торчащие куски стекла. На другую сторону он ввалился без всякой грациозности, больно ударившись плечом об узкий балконный выступ. И сразу на него наползло тяжелое гнетущее чувство пустоты. Старый особняк как будто застыл во времени, накрытый удушливым куполом. Здесь не работала магия. А в Куроо она текла, пусть и не так сильно как у людей с меткой Чужого, но тонкие ниточки того, что смотрители называли ересью, пронизывали его тело. Магия помогала ему выживать все эти годы. И магия звала, тянула его к особняку, чтобы задушить своим полным отсутствием.

Куроо поднялся на ноги, глубоко вдохнул, в попытке избавиться от наваждения, и только тогда почувствовал далекую, едва ощутимую пульсацию магии где-то в недрах дома.

То, что нужно. Куроо оглянулся в поисках удобного пути в раскинувшемся перед особняком запустелом саду. Стены с этой стороны ограждения шли трещинами, а высокий деревянный забор препятствовал ветрам. Справа обнаружилась упавшая колонна, и Куроо поспешил к ней. Оставаться долго в месте, в котором даже дышать было трудно, совсем не хотелось. Уж лучше жара или ветер с песком.

Ботинки заскользили по потемневшему камню, и Куроо, слегка пробежавшись, спрыгнул на сухую траву.

Снизу особняк казался более величественным. Всего два этажа и высокий цоколь, но дом был настоящим дворцом. Наверняка в былые времена народ любил приемы местного барона. Куроо пошел по заросшей травой дороге к дому, не опасаясь наткнуться здесь на других мародеров и тем более на смотрителей ― никто из них не решился бы сюда сунуться. Они бродили снаружи, выжидали, охотились, охраняли. Хотя для Смотрителей место без магии было все равно что храмом, от тяжелой, давящей атмосферы становилось не по себе даже им.

Две огромные ветряные мельницы возвышались над особняком, но они явно находились далеко отсюда, на каком-нибудь холме у шахт. Куроо с трудом оторвал от них взгляд и поднялся по широким каменным ступеням к главной двери, которую, судя по всему, заколотили изнутри. Зато окно рядом было приглашающе распахнуто, чем Куроо и воспользовался. Он забрался на балюстраду и перешагнул на подоконник, пригибая голову.

Пыль и занесенный случайным порывами ветра песок покрывали пол и затертый ковер, не тронутый мародерами из-за своего внушительного размера. Куроо спрыгнул на пол, под ногами тут же заскрипели половицы. Зато магическая пульсация усилилась, едва он зашел внутрь, как будто это пустое, искаженное Бездной место хотело чем-то поделиться с ним.

Куроо пересек холл, идя на зов, и ковер приглушал звуки его шагов. Внезапное чувство одиночества накатило на него со страшной силой, отодвинуло удушье на второй план, но уж с этим Куроо мог справиться. Он стал подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж, миновав сожженное кем-то осиное гнездо, когда краем глаза заметил что-то необычное, мелькнувший на миг отблеск закатного солнца.

Куроо замер, чувствуя как холодеет все внутри, и обернулся на гнездо. Обугленные трупы ос лежали вокруг, а внутри, в запекшихся дырах-сотах, мерцал переливами кровавый янтарь.

Плохой знак. Куроо сделал несколько осторожных шагов назад, присел и коснулся еще теплого гнезда.

Он в доме не один.

Кто-то был здесь. Кто-то, кто убил ос не ради янтаря, а чтобы пробраться на второй этаж. Возможно за тем же, что искал и сам Куроо.

Он быстро спрятал янтарь в поясную сумку и осторожно оглянулся по сторонам, вытаскивая нож.

На пыльных ступенях едва проглядывались следы, и Куроо стиснул рукоять ножа сильнее, мысленно ругая себя за невнимательность. Оставалось надеяться, что другой мародер его присутствие заметить не успел. Куроо стал подниматься уже куда осмотрительнее, идя почти след в след, который вел мимо галереи к темному залу. Электричество здесь давно не работало, а дневной свет едва ли пробивался через толщу задымленного снаружи воздуха, но все равно дом не был погружен во тьму. И выбравшись в галерею, Куроо понял почему. Стеклянная крыша оказалась проломлена, через нее виднелся все тот же мутный солнечный диск.

Отвлекаться на разглядывание дома, медленно превращающегося в руины, Куроо не мог. Он пошел дальше по следу, который вывел его в тот самый темный зал на другой стороне галереи. На окнах все еще висели старые шторы, а там, где их не было, прибитые доски блокировали солнечный свет.

Следы обрывались, и Куроо замер на пороге, медленно осматривая комнату. Магическая пульсация отдавалась глухим эхом откуда-то снизу, из-под половиц, в холле она была слышна лучше. Следы вели не к мистической руне, а от нее, и обрывались здесь. Значит, либо другой мародер пришел не на зов Бездны, либо…

― Не двигайся, ― раздался глухой, будто из-за респиратора, мужской голос.

Куроо послушно замер, опуская взгляд на пол, где поздно заметил движение чужой тени и теперь попался в ловушку, как какой-нибудь новичок.

― Подними руки, медленно, ― потребовал тот.

Куроо подчинился, осторожно поворачивая голову. Широкоплечий мужчина стоял в дверном проеме, против света его лицо едва ли можно было разглядеть, но Куроо заметил золотой отблеск на лбу ― маска смотрителя.

― Я сказал не двигаться, ― повторил тот, угрожающе поднимая мушкет.

Сердце Куроо забилось чаще от страха, от непонимания, от хаотичной паники и попыток решить ситуацию в свою пользу. Он попался в ловушку смотрителя в пустом доме, стоящем на расколе времен. Без возможности перенестись отсюда.

Смотритель, казалось, был напуган не меньше его. Напряжен уж точно, таких лучше не провоцировать. Новичок, что ли? Если бы только он был новичком, можно было сыграть на его наивности и неуверенности в себе. Заговорить ему зубы и заставить приблизиться...

― Я не двигаюсь, ― выдохнул Куроо. ― Я просто гулял, забрел сюда случайно, вы же не подумали ничего плохого?

Смотритель не ответил и Куроо опять скосил глаза на его тень, медленно наползающую на тень самого Куроо. Он приближался почти бесшумно, как ассассин ― нетипично для пса Аббатства.

― Молчать.

― Ладно, как скажете, ― Куроо осторожно поднял руки чуть выше.

Смотритель, или тот, кто им прикидывался, приближался осторожно, наверняка, чтобы обыскать или вырубить Куроо. Если бы его целью было убийство ― все бы уже закончилось. Но с каждым шагом шансы Куроо на спасение росли. Вот бы только выбить мушкет… сейчас разрывать дистанцию казалось слишком опасным.

― Что у тебя в сумке? ― спросил Смотритель.

― Я думал, мне следует молчать, ― прикинуться простаком было его привычным планом для таких ситуаций, пусть его недооценивают.

И в этот раз тоже получилось.

― Отвечай, ― смотритель требовательно и грубо ткнул его дулом между лопаток.

Рефлексы сработали отменно. Для того, чтобы избавить врага от оружия, Куроо не нужна была остаточная магия Чужого. Он ударил смотрителя по руке, заламывая ее и фиксируя в локте. Раздавшийся рефлекторный выстрел оглушил на одно ухо, но Куроо не услышал, а скорее почувствовал хруст запястья.

Смотритель даже не вскрикнул от боли, склонился, тяжело выдыхая и роняя мушкет, и в этот момент Куроо обрушил ему на затылок второй удар.

Локоть угодил в жесткую застежку на затылке, спас врага от сотрясения, но вес удара увлек его на пол, заставляя тяжело завалиться лицом вниз.

Этого было достаточно. Куроо сорвался с места, перепрыгнул через оглушенное тело и понесся по коридору. Вряд ли теперь смотритель за ним угонится, а если Куроо бросит дом, второго шанса на возвращение может не выпасть. Он побежал вниз по ступеням, мимо сожженного осиного гнезда, на зов руны.

Даже если смотритель погонится за ним: дом большой, в нем есть, где укрыться, выждать и тихо сбежать. Но без руны Куроо не уйдет.

Куроо помчался по не заваленному обломками коридору, перепрыгивая покрытую пылью и паутиной мебель, и нырнул в одну из проходных комнат, затаившись за стеной и прислушиваясь. В висках стучало, и он заставил себя успокоиться, когда не услышал шагов Смотрителя. Должно быть, тот все же вырубился от такого удара, да и если Куроо не сломал, то как минимум серьезно повредил ему правую руку ― он не боец.

Уже ступая медленнее и осторожнее Куроо прошел в следующую комнату, которая, судя по остаткам мебели, служила когда-то чайной. Пульсация руны здесь была громче, а значит ― он уже совсем рядом. Идя на звук, слышимый только ему, Куроо провел рукой по стене с запыленными отслоившимися обоями.

За следующим дверным проемом оказался просторный зал, в центре ― заваленный набок рояль без задней ножки, обтянутые серой тканью кресла, как будто что-то могло их спасти от разрушения временем. Здесь же зов руны был громче, чем где-либо.

След Чужого.

Куроо прислушался, идет ли за ним смотритель, но все по-прежнему было тихо. Только убедившись, что хвоста нет, Куроо подошел к роялю, от которого исходил зов. Завалившийся на пол без задней опоры, инструмент дополнял печальную картину запустелого дома. По черной некогда лаковой поверхности шли трещины, кое-где оголяя естественный цвет дерева.

Куроо погладил крышку, собирая перчаткой пыль, и взялся за нее обеими руками. Та поддалась легко, открыла покореженные внутренности инструмента, и несколько на удивление целых струн, на которых и лежал округлый кусок китовой кости с древними письменами. Куроо вытащил руну и, стараясь не создавать лишний шум, вернул крышку на место.

Имя Чужого на забытом языке было выведено черным на светлой отшлифованной кости. Куроо замер на мгновенье, залюбовавшись. Шелест зова стих, едва он взял руну в руки, отчего сразу стало легче, как будто убрали из ушей назойливый гул. К нему быстро привыкаешь, но без него проще дышать. И только стук биения сердца и взволнованное дыхание нарушали наступившую тишину.

Куроо спрятал руну в сумку, где уже лежал тяжелый камень кровавого янтаря, и, осторожно ступая, вышел из зала.

Он тщательно прислушивался к любым шорохам, любым звукам, но теперь дом казался совершенно пустым, безопасным, пусть все таким же таинственным.

Выбравшись наружу, Куроо поспешил обратно к обрушенной колоннаде, забрался на второй этаж и стал протискиваться в оконный проем. Сумка тяжелела на поясе и застряла, зацепившись за выгнутый кусок рамы, так что пришлось ее снять и забросить в окно. Следом Куроо уже налегке стал протискиваться сам.

Он ввалился на другую сторону, теряя равновесие и падая на четвереньки на запыленные доски. То, что сумки на полу нет, а к его следам примешались еще одни, он осознал не сразу. Опьяненный свежим, полным магии воздухом, Куроо вдохнул полной грудью, открыл глаза и уткнулся взглядом в дуло мушкета.

Смотритель возвышался над ним, сумка Куроо ― пристегнута к его ремню, ушибленная рука безвольно висит у бедра, но не заметно, чтобы тот испытывал хоть какое-то неудобство в управлении левой.

― Я забираю это, ― произнес смотритель, делая шаг назад.

Куроо стиснул зубы от негодования. Вот значит, как? Выбрался через единственный вход, вместо того, чтобы искать Куроо в особняке. Может, разбитое окно его рук дело?

― Чтобы уничтожить, как и всю прочую ересь? ― огрызнулся он. ― Не боишься, что Чужой придет за тобой во сне?

Смотритель ничего на это не ответил, сделал еще несколько шагов назад, но Куроо не стал ждать, пока тот сбежит с его вещами. Что странно, он уже второй раз упускает шанс убить Куроо на месте.

Время на миг замирает, реальность искажается серыми красками, а Куроо точно видит место, в котором хочет оказаться: там, где стоит смотритель ― однозначный нокдаун, достаточный для защиты.

Звук, с которым Куроо переместился вперед на несколько метров, подчиняясь законам магии, больше походил на шум ветра в листве или шуршащий песок дюн ― тихий, короткий и довольно приятный. От удара в грудь смотритель опрокинулся назад, прикладываясь и так пострадавшим затылком об усыпанный песком пол. Он выронил оружие, чем Куроо тут же и воспользовался. Застежка, явно поврежденная первым ударом и добитая вторым, раскололась и маска слетела со смотрителя и исчезла в провале. Тот, едва успев прийдя в себя, отполз от Куроо к самому краю и замер там, как загнанный в угол зверь.

С наставленным на него мушкетом смотритель больше не казался таким смелым. Честно ― все они в масках выглядят одинаково устрашающе. Но сейчас перед Куроо с перебитой рукой лежал мальчишка едва ли намного младше. Ореховый взгляд казался тяжелым, парень будто смирился со своей участью, но все равно смотрел прямо на Куроо, будто в душу заглядывал с молчаливым вызовом: «ну давай, чего ты ждешь».

― Аббатство теперь выпускает детей одних на патрули? ― поинтересовался Куроо, кивая на свою сумку. ― Верни, будь добр.

Смотритель, осторожно опираясь на локоть поврежденной руки, дотянулся второй до пояса и отстегнул сумку.

― Так ты из избранных, ― негромко произнес он, протягивая ее вперед.

Куроо перехватил сумку и зацепил за ремень. Парень не сводил с него глаз, но не это вовсе напрягло Куроо. То, как он назвал его ― избранный. Не еретик, не отродье бездны. Избранный.

― Какое тебе дело?

Куроо мог просто уйти. Потратить еще каплю драгоценных сил, исчезнуть отсюда на остатках магии, оставив парнишку одного и без добычи. Убивать его он точно не собирался. Но Куроо оставался на месте, будто пригвожденный к полу чужим взглядом. У мальчишки были аристократичные черты лица, может его отдали в Аббатство родители, может он один из тех, кто потерял семью во время чумы и сам нашел утешение в Семи Запретах?

― У тебя есть метка? ― спросил парень.

Куроо стиснул мушкет в потеющей ладони и медленно опустил оружие вдоль бедра.

― Ты не из Аббатства, ― догадался он. ― Знаешь, что с тобой сделают Смотрители, если узнают, что ты прикидывался одним из них?

― А ты меня сдашь?

Это не имело смысла. Ни один из них не собирался отвечать на вопросы другого, парень очевидно не боялся Куроо, может чувствовал, что смерть ему не грозит? Но в любом случае Куроо, казалось, впервые за долгие пару недель чувствовал, что говорит с кем-то настоящим, живым. Не измученным голодом и беззаконием бедняком, не грубым солдафоном и не лицемерным аристократом. Да и не так часто теперь можно было встретить подобных себе, если ты не принадлежишь ни к одной из банд, будь то Шляпники, Стенатели или еще кто. Мальчишка явно был тренированным, но опыта ему не доставало.

― Отвечу на твой вопрос, если ответишь на мой, ― произнес Куроо спокойно.

― Я не из Аббатства, ― сказал парень, невольно перенимая его ровный тон. ― Форма не моя и «еретиков» я не ищу.

― У меня нет метки, ― Куроо сделал пару шагов назад, давая парню понять, что не собирается нападать без причины. ― Как тебя зовут?

― Кей. ― Парень медленно сел, все также не сводя с Куроо глаз. Невозможного цвета глаз. ― Откуда у тебя силы?

― Остаток того, чем со мной поделился один из Избранных.

― Значит это все-таки возможно, ― выдохнул Кей.

Куроо прислонился к стене напротив, спокойно кивнув. То, что некоторые избранные могли делиться силой ― уже давно не было секретом для людей. Китобои и ведьмы разнесли эти слухи по всему Королевству.

― Зачем тебе руна? ― спросил Куроо.

― Деньги. А тебе?

― Подпитать магию. Как думаешь, кому из нас она нужнее?

Кей стиснул зубы, прекрасно понимая ответ.

― Тому, у кого преимущество в силе, конечно, ― добавил Куроо насмешливо. ― И это не ты.

― Почему ты еще здесь? Любишь хвастаться своими «преимуществами»? ― скривился Кей.

Куроо негромко рассмеялся. Разговор с каждой секундой становился все легче для него. Может, потому что у него правда было преимущество?

― Ты мог убить меня дважды, что тебя остановило?

― То же, что и тебя, очевидно, ― уже смелее огрызнулся Кей.

― Красивые глаза? ― иронично вскинул бровь Куроо.

Кей посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице и поднялся на ноги.

― Раз ты не собираешься меня убивать, мне, полагаю, можно уйти?

― Валяй. Я следом.

Кей сделал пару шагов к засыпанному песком краю, как вдруг отшатнулся и присел, прижав покалеченную руку к груди.

Куроо напрягся, стиснув в ладони чужой мушкет, и отлип от стены.

― Кто там? ― шепнул он.

― Смотрители. Двое.

Куроо не нужно было приближаться к краю, снизу уже раздавались голоса.

― Отсюда донесся шум, мне кажется, я что-то слышал.

― Думаешь, опять мародеры, брат?

― Уверен.

Куроо приблизился к Кею и присел рядом, они обменялись тяжелыми взглядами и вновь уставились вниз. Там перед грудой песка маячили фигуры двух высоких и крупных человек в такой же, как у Кея, форме.

― Ты же можешь прикинуться одним из них, ― на грани слышимости прошептал Куроо.

Кей стиснул зубы и помотал головой.

― Смотри, маска кого-то из наших братьев. ― Напряженно произнес один из голосов, и Куроо недовольно цокнул языком.

Все, теперь эти двое точно полезут наверх и переждать никак не выйдет.

― Эй, ― Куроо провернул в пальцах мушкет и протянул рукоятью Кею. ― Возвращаю. Был рад познакомиться.

Кей без лишних вопросов забрал оружие целой рукой, а Куроо поспешно выпрямился. Сил у него хватит еще на одно перемещение ― достаточно, чтобы уйти от смотрителей и сбежать от возможной погони. Он быстро, почти бесшумно перепрыгнул к пустому оконному проему и присел, прикидывая место для перемещения. Карниз в тени здания на противоположной стороне улицы как раз дал бы ему хороший обзор, да и труба удобно вела на крышу.

Он обернулся на Кея еще раз, но тот, казалось, зачарованный, не сводил с него глаз. И Куроо понял: он хотел увидеть магию. Усмехнувшись с парнишки, Куроо подмигнул ему и исчез.

Карниз ожидаемо выдержал вес его тела. Куроо ловко забрался на балкон второго этажа, а оттуда ― на крышу.

И снова обернулся.

Кей, если его правда так звали, решил все же попытаться сойти за своего. Спрятал за пояс мушкет, ловко съехал по насыпи и вступил с настороженными смотрителями в диалог, который Куроо едва ли мог расслышать. Что ж, парень не пропадет, да и его судьба ― последнее, что волновало Куроо, который развернулся, чтобы уйти.

И все же, когда за спиной раздался выстрел, он не смог сделать и шага прочь.

― Самозванец! Братья, сюда! ― поднял тревогу чей-то крик.

Куроо не нужны были неприятности. Ему определенно точно не нужны были эти чертовы неприятности. Кей сам виноват, что попался. Умрет ― ну и черт с ним.

По улице со стороны штаба смотрителей уже неслись несколько человек, а впереди ― большие, серые и совершенно недружелюбные волкодавы. Чертов пост располагался совсем рядом с особняком.

Парнишке конец.

― Я об этом пожалею, ― прошипел себе под нос Куроо, вытаскивая из сумки руну и поглощая ее силу в мгновение ока.

А затем протянул руку к Кею. Пространство замерло на одно прекрасное мгновение. Кей, вытянувшись по струнке в позе стрелка, целился в грудь смотрителю, ладонь которого уже лежала на рукояти палаша. Один раненный на земле. Псы на углу, еще трое смотрителей на подходе. Секунда растянулась для Куроо еще на пять, пока черная, как кнут, материя из серой и пурпурной магии не вылетела из ладони. Она легла Кею на плечи, талию, она обвила его, как лоза. И с силой вырвала из мгновенно ожившей на площади картины.

Кея швырнуло спиной на Куроо, который тут же вцепился в него уже обеими руками, опрокинулся на черепицу и покатился по пологому скату. Они затормозили в четыре ноги, уперевшись в затрещавший от удара водосток, и так и замерли, скрытые от глаз смотрителей. Те едва ли успели понять, куда делась их цель.

Кей, прижатый к груди Куроо едва заметно дрожал, наверное от адреналина. Он на какую-то минуту расслабился у него в руках и, глядя в небо, переводил дыхание.

Куроо неслабо ушиб локоть при падении, но разжимать объятия не торопился ― слишком близко они к краю, и слишком слабым казался водосток. Тяжесть Кея на его груди внезапно оказалась почти приятной. Кажется, он действительно соскучился по людям за эти пару лет скрытной жизни. Кей тоже никуда не спешил. Боялся упасть?

― Знаешь, ― выдохнул Куроо ему в ухо, ― я совершенно не против, но ты немного тяжелый.

Кей будто ожил, скинул с себя сцепленные ладони и скатился в сторону. Он поспешил убраться от края как можно дальше. Его правое запястье начало опухать, но это, по всей видимости, было последним, что его сейчас волновало.

― Спасибо, ― выдохнул Кей.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на выступ, с которого они скатились, на Куроо и на десять метров вниз, куда только что рухнула особо слабая часть водостока. Снова на Куроо.

«Не смотри на меня так, мне может это понравится», ― с досадой подумал Куроо.

― Значит, так ощущается магия. Спасибо, ― повторил он.

― Не за что, ― Куроо сел, следуя его примеру, и отполз от края. ― Вот только из-за тебя я лишился руны.

Кей странно выдохнул. И еще раз. Куроо глянул на него, прищурившись, и смахнул с лица челку.

― Что смешного?

― Я добуду тебе еще руну, ― сказал он. ― В качестве благодарности за спасение.

Он слабо, почти облегченно улыбался, и с тем напряженным, серьезным парнем, что был перед ним еще пару минут назад, у него больше не осталось ничего общего.

― Не любишь оставаться в долгу? ― Куроо и сам почувствовал, как улыбается. В этот раз по-настоящему.

― Терпеть не могу.

― Вот и славно, ― он поднялся на ноги и вытянул за собой Кея. ― Давай убираться отсюда, пока нас не застали смотрители или очередная буря.

Конец.


End file.
